After The Final Fantasy
by Ophelia5
Summary: 20 years after Ultimecia a new threat comes from the future and might turn the heros of FF8's children aganist them. What will happen when generation fights generation, and what do the strange GF's mean the children where born with mean? R&R, revision.
1. Arrival At Balamb

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters! Though if squaresoft is interested in selling copyright…  
  
  
Time changes everything, oceans become deserts, deserts become flower fields and flower fields become gardens. Twenty years have come and gone since the defeat of Ultimecia. Those known as SeeDs were hailed by the world as heros. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis returned to Garden bringing home the legend to the people. However, all was not a fairy tale, and things do not always end up happily ever after.  
  
Headmaster Squall continued on as the commander of garden and eventually married Rinoa. The two put their efforts into rebuilding Balamb Garden. Mercenaries could now be sent to every corner of the land. Together, they made a pact to be there to protect the world.  
  
Edea and Cid Kramer became involved with protecting sorcerers' rights. Time compression didn't leave the world untouched. Abnormalities started occurring in magic and Hyne's gift spread. One out of thirty people suddenly found themselves with power. It was a dangerous situation. Many people wanted all sorceresses or sorcerers stripped of their magic. A law was passed a year after the battle declaring that all sorcerers had to wear a red earring and sash to identify themselves.   
  
Quistis and Siefer, much to their friends' shock, ended up marrying. It was Siefer who reestablished Galbadia's Garden. He gave Squall the choice, work with him or against him. Squall hadn't really had a choice, he was sick of fighting and in time Siefer proved himself a capable commander though a bit tempered at times.  
  
Selphie and Irvine took longer to get married but after seven years, they tied the knot. Both teach at Balamb garden.  
  
Zell married the girl from the library, Fiona, and continues to teach at garden.  
  
Ellone married an author in Esthar where she remains developing a system to regulate the flow of time. Small successes in the field have been made and are used in surgeries and such.  
  
However, this is not their story, but that of their children. From the day they were born, their parents knew they were different. A strange presence was detected in their brains. That of a GF was born within them. Though they tried to keep it a secret from the kids, eventually the powers emerged…  
  
*Taken from the Registration List of First Year Students at Balamb Garden*  
  
Name: Damon Kramer   
Parents: Adopted son of Edea and Cid Kramer  
Age: 19 years old  
Specialty: Sorcerer, explosives, codes  
GF: Dracos (origin unknown )   
Element: Fire  
  
Name: Skylla Loire  
Parents: Daughter of President Laguna Loire and the Dutchess Augusta of Dollet  
Age: 18 years  
Specialty: Gunblade  
GF: Lunara (origin unknown)  
Element: Air  
  
Name: Dex Dincht  
Parents: Son of Zell and Fiona Dincht  
Age: 18 years old  
Specialty: Hand to hand combat   
GF: Poseidon (origin unknown)  
Element: Water  
  
Name: Torrin Almasy  
Parents: Daughter of Quistis Trepe and Siefer Almasy   
Age: 17 years old  
Specialty: Sharp shooter, repel lines, computer programming  
GF: Demetra (origin unknown)  
Element: Earth   
  
  
  
  
  
Torrin Almasy stood by the door holding her bags. Her mother and father were arguing again about letting her leave home. Torrin scanned the crowed room looking for Damon, the only person she really knew that was going here. Garden was huge, much bigger then in her dreams if that was possible. Her father never let her go to the one he ran in Galbadia. He was a bit over protective of her. Suddenly a red sash caught her eye. "Damon!" She dropped her bags and ran to him.  
  
"Young Lady, get back here." Siefer yelled after her, but she didn't care.  
  
"Tor!" Damon yelled as he turned to catch her, swooping her up in a hug. They were   
childhood friends, practically brother and sister. "Glad to see you girl. So, are you excited?"  
  
"Yes! I've always wanted to be here and now I am. I was afraid Siefer wouldn't let me come."  
  
"Why do you call your dad Siefer all of a sudden?" Damon asked.  
  
Tori just shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you call Edea, 'mom'?"   
  
Damon shook his head. "Because Edea isn't my real mom. She adopted me when I was seven. Look! Isn't that Leonhart?" Damon pointed to Squall who had just walked in with Rinoa.  
  
"Oh my God, your right. He's a cutie, for an old guy." Torrin said grinning wickedly.  
  
Damon scoffed. "He's not, I'm cuter than him."  
  
Tori turned and winked. "You wish you were."  
  
Squall walked up to the podium on the stage and began to welcome the students. Tori really tried to pay attention but just couldn't focus. The Garden was beautiful and completely remodeled from the pictures in the brochure. Fountains, soft music, red velvet carpet, it was like being at a luxury hotel. Already she could feel butterflies form in her stomach. She wanted so bad to stay here, to be part of this.   
  
Demetra, her GF, warned her in a wise but young voice.   
  
  
  
Demetra had been with her for as long as she could remember. Her very own guardian force, though over the years they had become more like friends. Her father had warned her to keep Demetra a secret. Otherwise, the Garden would remove the GF by force. It did sound pleasant so she had always been careful not to give herself away. Tori was so used to having Demetra with her that she couldn't even picture a life with out her, so a secret she would stay.  
  
"Tori!" Damon said and waved his hand in front of her face. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What? Hear?"   
  
"Your rooming with President Loire's daughter!" Damon said in awe with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"What? I thought Squall was Laguna's son?" Tori said confused.  
  
Damon pointed. "See that girl over there standing next to the stage? That's Skylla Lorie. She's supposed to be really good with a gun blade. Plus she's super pretty."  
  
Tori stood on her tip toes and looked over other peoples' heads to see her. She stood by the stage wearing a purple tank top with studded black jeans. She didn't look very much like Squall. Her face was rounder and her hair jet black. She turned around as if she sensed someone watching he. Tori jumped back and Damon laughed.  
  
Tori blew the hair out of her face and grumbled. "I don't see what's so funny."  
  
Damon kept laughing.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Siefer yelled and then hurried over to where Tori was standing. He got a glare from Squall who was still speaking about the requirements. "Torrin, did you hear a word I said? I can't believe I'm entrusting you to Squall! Get your bags. We're going home."  
  
Before Tori could object, Quistis pushed her way over. "Siefer, no, She's not a little girl anymore. You can't keep her from doing what she wants."  
  
"Oh yes, I can, we're going home now." He grabbed one of her bags from her.  
  
"Put that suitcase down this instant or else I'll never talk to you again!"  
  
"Good!" Siefer said. Laughter came behind him. He whirled around to find Zell trying to hold back hysterical laughter. "You got a problem, chicken-wuss?!"   
  
"No..oo…" He tried to swallow back his laughter but couldn't help it. Siefer looked like he was going to punch him and for a moment Tori thought he would. Then he spotted the boy next to him. "That your boy, chicken-wuss?"  
  
All amusement flooded from his face, and the said, "Sure is." as if it were a challenge.  
  
Siefer looked the boy up and down. He was a little taller than Zell with the same blonde hair which he had gelled and spiked. His body was in excellent shape, but what really caught Tori's eye was the fact that his eyes were sapphire blue. Tori found herself smiling and only realized it when the boy averted his eyes and blushed. Tori felt like an idiot, maybe she could find a rock to die under.  
  
To make matters worse, Siefer clapped Zell on the back. "You're a lucky man. He takes after his mother." Siefer turned and left.  
  
"What's he got stuck up his as?" Zell said to Quistis. Then he turned and left, with his son in tow.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Damon asked.  
  
"What?" Torrin said snapping her eyes back to him.  
  
Quistis spoke before Damon could continue. "Will you be alright honey? I really should get going. I'll say goodbye to your father for you. He's just a bit upset that you aren't going to be around anymore."   
  
"I know mom, I'll be fine."  
  
Quistis smiled. "I did some checking and my friend Irvine Kinneas will be teaching you so don't worry. He's the best there is."  
  
Torrin smiled and hugged her mom goodbye. She watched as Quistis walked to the door where Siefer was waiting. The two turned to leave but then Siefer turned back and gave the SeeD salute to his daughter. She returned it perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dex felt like the moron of the year. He had stood in front of Siefer Almasy gawking like an idiot at her. The girl had had copperish hair with green eyes. She was shorter then him but had a delicate build. She reminded him of a rose. To bad that guy had been with her, he hoped that hadn't been her boyfriend. The guy had tan skin, and was even taller then Dex. The guys amber stare was unsettling. It was easy to see he was built and would have been able to challenge Dex if he had wanted to. However the girl might be worth it. Next time he really needed to try talking. Something intelligent like "Hello, how are you? My name's Dex Dincht. Are you excited about going here? It was hard to get in, huh?"  
  
I don't think any of those are exactly what you'd call intelligent. Came a deep voice inside his head.  
  
he asked his GF who only laughed in return.  
  
Dex caught sight of Skylla and headed over to see her. They had met last year at the presidential palace, it had been a grand affair, like an old fashion ball. The two of them had been bored miserable. So together they climbed off the balcony and ditched the party. His dad had been furious but it was worth it. She was a cool gal.  
  
"Dex, hey." Sky had spotted him and waved. He smiled and hurried over to her. "What's with you? You seem out sorts? Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, I'm just made a fool of myself, behaving like an idiot."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There's this girl……"  
  
Sky placed her hands on her hips. "The first day and already you're checking out the babes. So who is it that's stolen your heart so quickly?"  
  
"The girl by the punch table." Dex said sulking a bit.  
  
Skylla laughed. "Dex, you would fall in love with most unattainable girl there is. That's Almasy's daughter. My brother said she's been trained by him since she could walk. She doesn't speak to guys half the time."  
  
"Then who's that guy next to her now?"  
  
Skylla checked quickly. "Damon Kramer, he's a sorcerer. The two are always together, but I hear it isn't romantic. However, a guy once grabbed Torrin from the back and Damon punched the guy so hard his nose broke."  
  
"Torrin so that's her name…"  
  
"Did you here a word I said? You mess with her, you'll get your ass beat. She's trouble with a capital T. Best to stay away from her."  
  
Dex grinned. "Weren't you listening to Squall, Skylla? She's your roommate. Come on introduce us."  
  
Skylla's eyes went wide. "Really? She is…" a wicked grin slide across her face "Oh, this is going to be fun." she said happily.  
  
Dex arched an eyebrow. "Thought you said she was trouble?"  
  
"Forget what I said. We're going to make an awesome team. Quick get my bags."  
  
Dex backed away. "I'm not a bell boy."  
  
Sky flipped her hair and smiled. "Carry them and…I'll introduce you to Torrin."  
  
  
  
Squall and Riona watched as the children walked down the hall. The two girls talking away with each other, while the guys complained and carried bags together. None of them new that each of them had the only GF's ever been known to be born within a human.   
  
"Those four will make a powerful team." Rinoa said. "They could be a lot of trouble here. I hear that Siefer's daughter is a bit unpredictable and you know Skylla."  
  
Squall squeezed Rinoa's hand. "I just hope we can train them. If any of them ever became…"  
  
Riona put a hand up to stop him. Don't worry about that dear. They'll be difficult, but they're teens. Remember all the trouble we got into at their age? That didn't make us evil."  
  
"I remember, that's what worries me." Squall said darkly and then watched as the four disappeared from sight. 


	2. The Party

Damon stretched out at the lunch table to try and ease his aching muscles, but it was of no use. He was sure he was going to be black and blue from head to toe. Torrin sat opposite him rubbing her shoulder. She had hooked a repelling line wrong and fell from a two story height. The instructors were working everyone hard this week, trying to get them ready for the an examination that was going to be held in a week. Grunts and groans could be heard through out the cafeteria.   
  
Still the Garden was great. Damon was thrilled to be back with Torrin. Together they had already hacked into the main computer system to blast rock music through the entire garden, program food dispensers to give out nothing but chocolate ice cream, and broke into Squall's office to find and hide their files. The last one had almost gotten them busted, but it was still fun.   
  
Skylla turned out to be awesome, not like the rich brat he thought she'd be. As it turned out she was the one able to steal codes from her brother's office, plus she was obsessed with partying. Dex and Zack where now his posse. The guys. They were about as cool as you could get not to mention funny as hell. Damon sighed contently. There was no one else but Torrin before he had come to Garden. Everyone else around him was either an adult or a child. Having friends his own age was like water for a man dying of thirst.   
  
"Hey guys!" Skylla jumped into the seat next to him. Her hair accidentally brushed his shoulder. It was scented with a light perfume and shined in the evening light.  
  
said the deep growl from within his head and he suddenly had an impulse to grab Sky's hair.   
  
Damon ordered his GF not to move.   
  
Dracos, was the reason he had never had any friends. Growing up Damon hadn't been able to control him, which meant sometimes the GF took over. Dracos had the mind of a two year old, either that or a barbarian. He couldn't really tell which. Slowly the urge to reach out and grab Skylla's hair subsided.  
  
Torrin looked up from her pasta. "Hey chica, ready for tonight?"  
  
"What's tonight?" Damon asked.  
  
Skylla took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "A rave in the lower part of Balamb. Want to come? It's going to be the party to end all parties."   
  
Damon flashed a grin. "Of course I do, besides can't have you two lovely ladies running around downtown with out an escort."  
  
Torrin rolled her eyes. "Of course not…."  
  
Skylla's voice went up a notch "Us damsels, alone, whatever shall we do?" Both girls collapsed in rolls of laughter.   
  
Dex and Zack sat down next to Torrin. "What's so funny?"  
  
The girls tried to answer but couldn't. Damon shook his head. "Coming tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's so funny?"  
  
Torrin regained some composure. "Us needing one of you to protect us. That's what's so funny. What about you Zack?"  
  
Zack was Dex's roommate. He pushed his brown hair out of his eyes and shook his head. "No way. What if you guys get caught?"  
  
The group went silent and serious. Damon though about it. For most people getting caught would mean expulsion, but for them rules would be stretched. Damon wondered what it would be like to be normal. To not have Dracos, or magic or famous parents. He could do with out the first two. They weren't normal though, therefore normal rules didn't apply to them and they all knew it.  
  
"We won't." said Torrin staring him in the eye. "Plus the risk is half the fun. Squall scares me a bit, but he's not going to stop me from doing stuff. I follow his orders when I'm in class, but not outside."  
  
Zack shook his head. "You guys are going to find out one day that just because you're related to heroes doesn't excuse you from the consequences of your actions."  
  
Skylla straightened her face. "Everybody shush up. Here comes Squall. We don't want him to know what we're up too. You know the rules, curfew."  
  
Everyone immediately shut up.  
  
  
  
  
Skylla turned around checking her outfit one more time in the mirror. Black tight pants with a midnight blue top, which her mother would have told her showed too much skin. Ah well, mummy wasn't there. After a lot of work she got her hair up and pinned it with silver pins. Each one winked a bit unnaturally, she would have to thank Lunara for that later.  
  
She walked out of her room to find Torrin in a forest green skirt. It had a slit that went up really high on one side showing off the brown stiletto boots that went to her knees. Her shirt had only one strap and was the same brown as the boots. The forest colors made her hair jump out in contrast. Skylla saw she wasn't the only one staring. Dex could barely take his eyes off her. Skylla bit back the chuckle. It really was quite sweet of him.  
  
Damon was on the couch just out of her line of view. He looked like a model. Dressed in black except for the brown jacket and red earring. His amber eyes glanced at her and he smiled. Dex wasn't bad either. He wore kakis with a white wife-beater. His hair spiked and his leather coat on his arm. She had a feeling that they were going to be the envy of every girl at the party.   
  
"Well if we're doin' it lets move." Torrin grabbed her coat. And felt her back.   
  
The touch was an odd movement, but Skylla recognized it. She rushed up to Tor and whispered so the guys didn't hear. "Are you packing?"  
  
Torrin smiled. "Better believe it, us Almasys are always prepared." She winked.  
  
Skylla grabbed her keys. And the four made their way down a back emergency exit, careful to avoid sensors by going above or below them. They didn't have to worry about the cameras at all since they had done a lot of reprogramming that morning. Everything went with out a hitch until they got to the scanner. The outside door required a code to be opened. Skylla went up and punched in what she had located on Squalls desktop, Lion's heart. The screen went black and a notice came up 100 seconds to re-enter code.  
  
"Fuck it!" Skylla swore startling everyone.  
  
Torrin whipped out her computer and plugged into the data base, racing the clock to hack through.   
  
"Come on Tor!" Damon urged.  
  
Torrin's hand was flying through the files but there wasn't enough time. "We're not going to make it."  
  
Dex rammed his fist into the bottom of the machine causing it to shake. It blinked once, twice, then a message appeared, access granted.  
  
Torrin, Skylla, and Damon stood with their mouths open at Dex. He just shrugged. "A little trick my dad taught me. Works great on vending machines so I figured what the heck."  
  
"Dex I could kiss you." Torrin unplugged the computer and headed out the door, while Dex stood dumbstruck.  
  
Skylla took hold of Dex's arm. "Come on Dex, one foot in front of the other and try not to fall on your face okay?"  
  
Dex nodded vigorously and followed. Damon couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
  
Torrin was relieved when they got to the party. She had wanted to ride in Skylla's black spider. However Sky had broken several speed limits on the way there, the guys hooting and hollering the whole way. Music blaring, wind in hair, adrenaline in the blood. It was fun but Tor was glad they made it alive. Next time she drove.   
  
The party was held in an old warehouse which only one entrance through a back alley. Skylla lead them right to it. The bouncer smiled at her and let them all in with out even checking their prints. The bar was on a raised platform with the dance floor a couple steps down. Lights flashed in time with the music which was so loud you had to shout to be heard. Catwalks lined the ceiling with people dancing on them. The place was jam packed. Mist hit her skin making her shiver. The place had an electric feel to it that made her nervous and excited all at once.  
  
Damon grabbed Tor's wrist and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Soon they were caught up in the beat of the techno. Her and Damon had been dancing together for years so it was easy to predict his moves and go with him. She looked over and saw a circle had opened up around Dex and Skylla who where dancing together low to the floor. Damon gave her a shove and she went tumbling forward. However at the same time Dex twirled Skylla to Damon, leaving him free to catch Torrin as she fell.  
  
Torrin couldn't help but laugh. "Smooth."  
  
Dex winked and the two danced the next couple of songs together. A kind of innocent bliss settled over her. What Zack had said bothered her, but now that was all forgotten. She was just a girl like all the others, for a few precious moments she forgot she was an Alsmay. A fact she had been reminded of everyday since her coming to Balamb.  
  
Skylla came over and tugged on Tor's arm. "Come on I want you to meet my cousin."  
  
Torrin left Dex dancing with another girl and followed Skylla to the bar where they had a better view. "She's the one over there in the gold shirt."  
  
Sure enough a ring of people were gathered around a girl dancing with a guy so low the girls long black-brown hair swept the floor. She was wearing a gold shirt that was completely open backed with a long black skirt lose enough to pull off the moves she was doing.  
  
"That's Ellone's daughter!" Torrin exclaimed. "That's Squall's sweet little Sis's daughter is…"  
  
Skylla nodded and finished with an evil smirk. "Eveonna, just like her to be bumpin' and grindin' and making all the guys horny! Let's join."   
  
The two pushed through the crowed and joined Eve. The guy jumped out and they had a full audience as they challenged each other with increasingly hard moves. When the song ended Torrin was so tired she wanted to lay down and go to sleep on the sticky floor. As it was, she was very pleased when she saw that Dex had a table and drinks for all. Three girls moved towards him and sat down. Torrin gulped down the first drink without even thinking about it.   
  
"Go easy Tor. You know the rule, SeeD candidates aren't suppose to drink."  
  
"I don't care, I'm thirsty, I'll say I'm sick and stay home tomorrow." She said as she grabbed another one.  
  
"Dex I want to introduce Eveonna, my cousin."  
  
"Call me Eve." She reached across the table and shook his hand.  
  
Skylla looked around her. "Where's Damon?"  
  
Torrin pointed up at a catwalk. "He is up there with all the ladies, as usual."   
  
Skylla bit her lip. "Oh…I'm going to go dance with him, coming Eve?"  
  
"No you go ahead, I'll chill here."  
  
"Cool! Later!"  
  
Torrin watched Skylla disappear into the crowd. When she was gone Torrin turned back to the table. "I think someone's crushing on someone."  
  
Dex looked after Skylla. "I'd say your right."  
  
Eve stood up trying to see, "Which one? The hottie with the Amber highlights and eyes? Does she have a chance?"  
  
Torrin leaned back and took another sip. The warm burn sensation coating her throat. The drinks where starting to kick in. "Don't know? Damon's sort of a player. He's only had two or three, depending how you count, serious girlfriends. That's the price of beauty. It's hard to get close to people."  
  
"Not all guys are like that. I don't think Damon is. He seems like an idealist to me. Probably just wants to feel excepted for something other then looks." Dex complained.  
  
Eve shook her head, only then did Torrin catch the earring. "You're a sorceress?"  
  
Eve smiled. "Uh-huh. Always have been. My mom says…"  
  
A huge blast tore across the room and before Torrin knew it she was thrown, then everything went black for her.  
  
  
  
Damon was on the floor dancing when a wave of fire and debris came racing at him. In a split second he summoned Dracos and a wall of fire surrounded him and Skylla. His thoughts caught up with his actions too late. He had just betrayed his deepest secret. There had been no time to do anything else though. Without the firewall's protection they would have been a brunt husk of flesh. From the smell around him he knew some people had already ended up like that.  
  
Skylla turned to him open mouthed. "You have a GF? Were you given it so soon?"  
  
Damon shook his head. The heat radiated around them. "No, it's an illegal GF. Please keep it secret." His voice sounded a bit desperate.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me." Skylla reassured. "I have one myself. Come on! Together we just make it out of here. Skylla held out her hand and a white wall of light joined his. Together they walked straight through the hole that the blast had created. Their flames holding the real ones at bay.  
  
  
  
  
Eveonna picked herself off the dirty floor. The room was filled with people screaming and scrambling for the one exit. They were so close to where the blast had taken place that she wasn't sure how they had ever gotten out of it without being burnt. Both Dex and Torrin laid on the floor knocked out. Eveonna got up, trying to hold back a wince of pain. She looked up at the exit.   
  
It was jammed with people all trying to avoid the flames. Some were clearly getting trampled, but people were too panicked to notice. Eve took a quick look around her. No one was looking her way. She took a deep breath and hoped anyone who saw her assumed it was magic she worked.  
  
She cleared her mind and summoned her GF. Demtrin's presence washed over her like a warm wave and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
The large voice resonated through her.   
  
She did as Demtrin asked and touched the wall. A cold tingling sensation raced up her arm and the world froze in black and white. Then everything started to blur and run together as if it were melting. Slowly the colors started to reappear and Eve felt the falling sensation. Then it was over. She stood in the alleyway with her hand out stretched.   
  
She bent down and checked the pulses on her cousin's friends. They were going to be alright. Patrol vehicles where already arriving at the scene. Eve, not willing to be caught, turned and started to walk down the alley. An hour later a motorcycle raced out of Balamb.   
  
  
  
  
Dex opened the back door as quite as he could which was made difficult by Torrin All those drinks had finally caught up with her. Damon came through and grabbed Torrin's other arm. The place seemed quite enough so far but they weren't about to go pressing their luck.   
  
  
"Come on Torrin honey, you can make it." Skylla coaxed.  
  
Torrin took a couple steps forward and then went limp. "I don't feel…*hic* good."   
  
Dex scooped her up into his arms and Tor let out a squeak. Everyone froze for a minute, but the Garden faculty didn't come running.  
  
Damon. "Let's get out of here before we're caught."  
  
They ran as lightly as they could, heading straight to the dorms. The Garden seemed it's normal self. No alerts posted, the TV screens flashed the SeeD symbol and everyone else was asleep. Still Dex felt like he held his breath the entire way back to the girls bedroom. Skylla opened the door with a sigh of relief. However it was premature.  
  
"Enjoy your night out?" came Squalls smooth voice.  
  
The group froze, they were in deep deep trouble. 


	3. Punishments & Plans

Squall sat in his office looking at the students in front of him. He had been greatly disappointed when the four had been found out. A local law enforcement had found a registered SeeD weapon at the scene of a crime. SeeD was immediately called and questioned. Of course they denied all claims, it was not SeeD's doing and the gun had been stolen from a SeeD earlier. That was enough to satisfy the law and they left.  
  
SeeD took punishment into their own hands. The four had been escorted into his office where they now where seated in front of his desk. Damon and Sky looked a little bed-raggled, but other then that in good condition. Dex and Torrin had steam burns, making areas of their skin red and splotchy. Squall would bet anything Dex had use his GF in order to hold back the flames of the blast. All in all the four where a sorry sight.  
  
Squall turned his glare on them. "I hope you all realize what you've done, here. The Balamb police will have to launch an investigation against us in response to the fact a SeeD weapon was found at the scene of a crime. Even the worst students at Garden know not to leave traceable evidence behind. Torrin."  
  
Squall held out the gun to her. Her eyes immediately hit the floor and she didn't take the weapon. "I didn't mean to leave it behind, if I had been conscious…*hic*… I never would have."  
  
Squall screwed up his face and looked down at her in disgust. "Leaving evidence behind, getting intoxicated, stealing restricted codes, leaving the Garden exposed for attack. These are all very serious crimes. I have it in my right mind to dismiss you from Garden. As it is however you will be taken from group classes, you will not be on the Esthar mission, you will have to serve four hours of practice rounds every day with the SeeDs, and report to the disciplinary committee for labor detail. If these standards are met you will be allowed to take the up coming SeeD test."  
  
Torrin tried to jump to her feet, but lost her balance and crashed to the floor. "Taken out of group classes! I need that training! Plus dad promised I could go on that mission with him. You said it was okay!"  
  
"Arrangements will be made for your training to continue." Squall said then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you. All of you will serve Labor detail as well, Six extra practice rounds with the instructors and if any other mysterious codes get stolen it's expulsion." He threatened looking straight at Sky. "You are all dismissed."  
  
The four got up saluted and left. Squall put his face down on his desk. Any other students and he would have expelled him, but with these ones…it was so hard to make these calls. Why weren't things ever black and white for him. The Vid-phone rang. Squall sat up straight and answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Squall…" Siefer appeared on the screen. He was in his office at the Galbadian Garden, and for once in his uniform. "What do you mean Torrin will not be on the Esthar mission? Is she hurt! I swear to God Squall if you've let something happen to my daughter I'm going to kick your…"  
  
Squall interrupted quickly. "Siefer, Torrin's fine. She's being punished. Her and her friends have been causing some trouble, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I need her on this mission, Squall. I want snipper in position in case Laguna's attacked. You know they're having trouble with the Sorcerers there."  
  
"I know, honestly he is my father Siefer, but you'll be there. Unless that is you think you can't handle it on your own. I could send Zell now if your having so much trouble getting things…"  
  
Siefer exploded. "OF COURSE I CAN HANDLE IT! I DON'T NEED NO HELP FROM NO CHICKEN-WUSS!"  
  
"Knew I could count on you, Squall out."   
  
"WAIT A MINUTE…" Siefer exclaimed but Squall hung up quickly. There was just no reasoning with Siefer when he was upset.   
  
This had actually worked out for the best. Squall didn't want an inexperienced SeeD there, when it could become dangerous. Watts had brought him information yesterday night that a Sorcerer planned to strike that night and kill the president. At all costs that had to be prevented. Selphie, Siefer, Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, and him would all be there to ensure that that didn't happen, no matter what the cost.  
  
  
  
  
  
Torrin sat at the lunch table with her friends in the cafeteria. Dex was complaining about having to clean toilets, Skylla was having issues with the new practice hours, and Damon wanted to kill Squall. Nothing was going right for them it seemed. Torrin wasn't sure weather or not her headache was from not being able to go on the mission with her dad, worrying about not being in the group classes anymore, or just the fact she had had way to much to drink last night. All in all they were a sorry group.  
  
"Tor? Do you remember how we got out of that building last night?" Dex asked. "I keep going over it but I can't remember ever getting out."  
  
"I woke up in the alley with you leaning over me. Guess I just assumed you had gotten me out."  
  
Dex ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't remember that, maybe I did though…did your cousin make it out okay?" he asked Sky.  
  
"Yeah, she left me a message. So she's fine."  
  
Torrin would have shook her head, but that would have caused pain. "How is she your cousin? I thought she was Ellone's daughter."  
  
Sky shrugged. "Ellone was adopted by Laguna, even though she still calls him Uncle Lagunna. I'm his daughter so Ellone is my sister. Which technically makes Eve my niece but she's older then me so we just call each other cousins."  
  
Damon whistled. "Boy that's complex."  
  
"Yep, what can I say. I have a messed up family." Sky leaned back in the chair. "What's wrong Tor? You look majorly bummed out."  
  
Torrin rested her head in her palms. "I've never been to Esthar I really wanted to go."   
  
Sky jumped up. "Let's go then. We deserve a little fun. We'll finish all are work super fast and be there for the ball tonight. I am the presidents daughter, it wouldn't be a problem at all."  
  
Tor smiled joining in Sky's enthusiasm. "Great! This is going to be fun. Take that Squall I'm seeing Esthar after all."  
  
The girls turned to the guys. "Well?" They said together.  
  
Both looked up. "What?" Damon said looking confused.   
  
Torrin leaned over them. "Well we need dates, we can't show up to a ball alone."  
  
Both the guys gave each other "Oh-no" looks. The girls quickly whispered to each other and had wicked looks in their eyes. Torrin swayed over to Dex and sat on his lap.   
  
"Dex please take me, Damon never will and I so want to go." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Um…um…I'll take you." He gave in even as he started to blush.   
  
"Thank you." She stood up and clapped with excitement.   
  
Damon started to laugh his head off. "Man, you caved like a wall made of butter."  
  
Torrin looked at Damon crossly. "Damon you will be going as Sky's escort!"  
  
"What? Why would I…"  
  
"You will or I'll tell everyone how you…"  
  
Damon jumped up and covered her mouth. "Okay okay! I'll do it!"  
  
Torrin let a sly smile slip. "I don't know…you haven't asked her yet… and do it with style."  
  
"I hate you." Damon said but then turned to Sky and knelt on one knee. "Madam it would give me great honor to escort you to Esthar's annual ball."  
  
Skylla smiled. "Of course kind sir I would welcome your company. What lady could refuse such a handsome gentleman?"  
  
"Yes! Girl we get to go shopping for dresses." The two left quickly making plans.  
  
Damon had a silly grin plastered on his face. Dex started laughing.  
  
"What!" Damon demanded.  
  
"I caved in fast? Dude, Torrin might have black mailed you into it but you like Skylla."  
  
"Yeah, well you like Torrin don't you, and by the look of it she likes you."  
  
Dex's smile grew. "Really? Hey so if we both like them, why didn't we want to go with the ball with them?"  
  
Damon smiled. "Just playing hard to get…."  
  
Dex shook his head. "Yeah right, I bet you had the same reason I did."  
  
Damon nodded. "Yep, I didn't want to wear a tux." 


	4. How to Crash a Party

Damon stood in the entryway waiting for Skylla at the presidential palace. He was trying not to pull on his tie or slouch, but the tux was uncomfortable. What was it with girls always being late for these things. In another few minutes he was going leave, that's right just leave. A door closed and Damon turned around, his comfort forgotten.  
  
Skylla stood at the other end of the hallway. She wore a dress of gold that was very form fitting. It had low V-neck and a train that brushed the floor. Golden Pins in the shape of suns held black curls to one side. Damon smiled. He now knew why she always had something on that had something to do with the sky. She liked it cause of Lunara, her GF. They had talked long into the night about having a GF since birth. Exchanging stories and laughing, she was so easy to talk to.   
  
"Well are you staring cause I look good or because I look bad?" Skylla said and twirling to show off the dress.  
  
"You look great! Beautiful." Damon reassured her and it was the truth. "Shall we?"  
  
Damon held out his arm and Skylla took it gracefully. They entered the large ballroom. From above they could watch the dancers on the floor. It was easy to spot Dex and Torrin. Torrin's green off the shoulder dress was earning her quite a few admirers, but she was dancing with Dex. Their style was a little modern but they were really good.  
  
"Skylla!" A voice shouted up at them.   
  
Skylla waved and the president of Esthar came to greet them. "I'm so happy you came." he said kissing her on her cheek. "But you know your brother is going to be furious with you."  
  
"He can't do anything about it. My friends and I are here as civilians tonight, not SeeDs. It's a vacation after all the hard work he's put us through."   
  
Laguna laughed. "Alright go enjoy yourself. I have to keep walking, I don't want my leg to cramp up while I'm on stage. I have a very important announcement to make tonight. Nice to see you Damon."  
  
"You too Sir, good luck." The president headed off down the hall.   
  
Damon turned to look after him and spotted Eve and another girl talking. Eve was dressed in a tight black formal and from the look on her face she wasn't very happy. The girl was the super-model type. Blond and beautiful. Her dress was cut way to low to be proper and was crimson red. In fact in was so red it matched the earring in her ear. She was a sorceress. Damon sent out a tendril of power hoping to get a reading on her. She looked straight up at them and then grabbed Eve's arm, hurrying her out of his sight. Something wasn't right here.  
  
"Damon?" Sky said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, of course not. Come on, Do you want to dance? I want to show you off a bit."  
  
Skylla winked at him. "Let's show them how it's done then."  
  
  
  
  
Squall looked around the room at his people. All were in position for the speech. The entire area had been combed for intruders, if someone was going to attack tonight they weren't here yet. Squall gave Rinoa instructions to get the president. She didn't move.  
  
"Rinoa, did you hear me?"  
  
"Oh sorry. I was watching Damon and Skylla dance. They remind me of us so much. Squall I want to dance. Why do we never go dancing anymore?" Squall sighed but Rinoa continued before he could say anything. "I know, not now, we've work to do."  
  
Squall smiled at her. "We'll go dancing after this mission, I promise. Now where did Siefer go?"  
  
A scream came from the dinning area. Squall with gunblade in hand went running. He came in through the door just in time to see Siefer swing at Dex's head. Dex barely avoided the blow, rolling back just in time. As it was, Laguna was going to need to replace the carpet. Zell and Irvine rushed through the door sealing off the room.   
  
Zell jumped in front of his son. "Siefer what the hell are you doing! Have you gone insane!?!"  
  
Squall snuck up behind Siefer and grabbed his arms, restraining him. However he kept on shouting. "I'm going to kill him! You hear that boy? If you ever touch my daughter again I'll chop off…"  
  
He was cut off by Torrin's outraged scream. "Dad! Dex wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to do."  
  
Ivrine started laughing. The picture of what had happened suddenly dawned on him. It was hard not to smile and laugh, but Squall managed it. Torrin stomped her foot and stormed out of the room. Siefer broke Squall's hold.  
  
"Anyone but chick-wuss's boy Torrin. Then I wouldn't care, but why chicken-wuss!?!" he shined as he chased after her.   
  
Zell turned to his son. "Almasy?"  
  
Dex shrugged. "I like her, and she likes me."  
  
"Alright, everyone back to there places. In case you have forgotten we have a mission to…"  
  
A crash rocked the building coming from the ballroom. Squall lurched to his side almost losing his balance. Fear flashed through him but he quickly pushed it away. This wasn't time for that kind of thing. People shouted in alarm as smoke and fire poured in.  
  
"Torrin!" Dex shouted and ran through the door into the ballroom. Squall was on his heels.  
  
  
  
  
Torrin should have been dead. Debris and bodies surrounded her. If not for her GF she would have been. Demetra had surrounded her with thick vines, protecting her. A ship that reminded her of Ragnork had crashed into the ballroom through the wall. Another foot over and, GF or no, she would have been dead.  
As it was it was difficult to free herself.  
  
By the time she managed to free herself fighting had begun. As she emerged she saw men masked faces fighting with the SeeDs. Right away she realized her position wasn't good. Her back was to the enemy's ship and the men blocked her from the SeeD side. There was no way to go around them, if she wanted out she was going to have fight. That normally wouldn't have been a problem, but she had no weapons with her this time.   
  
She tried to keep to the side away from the main combat. She caught glimpses of people she knew through the chaos, but only for a few seconds. One of the masked man turned and saw her. He came around swinging a sword at her head. She rolled past it but got caught in her dress. Try as she might she couldn't get to her feet.   
  
Damn the coward! She swore in her head. There's plenty of armed people to fight, yet he rather kill a girl who was defenseless. Damn it all.  
  
"Torrin!" She heard Siefer shout.   
  
Torrin turned him he threw a pistol at her. She caught it easily. In a second she had it turned on the person who was just bringing the sword down for a final blow. She shot he point blank without ever a hesitation. Blood splatter on her and she flinched, but it was over. She turned to face her dad.  
  
Siefer was smiling at her, which meant that his back was turned to the fighting. A masked-man stood ready to strike. Torrin opened her mouth to shout a warning, but Siefer must have seen the fear in her eyes. He turned but as he did the blade struck hi shoulder hard. He fell to his knees, agony spreading over his face.   
  
The man brought up the bloodied sword for another hit, but at the same time Torrin brought up her pistol. Her hands where shaking but she managed to unload five shots into the man before his body hit the floor. Torrin stumbled backwards. It surprised her when arms caught her from behind.  
  
A soft musical voice whispered "Sleep" and Torrin followed the suggestion.   
  
  
  
Dex had gotten trapped in the chaos, and was having to fight his way forward. His hands hurt but at least he had put his gloves into his pocket when he left. Torrin was no where to be seen. The SeeDs where slowly driving the enemy back to their ship…which had landed on vines? Dex wasn't about to start trying to figure that out. He spotted Damon and Sky fighting a group of men.   
  
"Hey guys." He greeted as he joined the fight. "I can't find Torrin anywhere."  
  
Damon looked at him. "Where did you last see her?"  
  
Dex blushed, thinking of the kiss. "Not here."  
  
Dex dodged a blow and broke the man's neck. As the man crumpled Dex got another view of the ship. A man stood holding Torrin. Her dress was ripped and bloody. Dex prayed it wasn't hers. The man must have sensed him watching him. He was maybe a little older the Dex. He had long white hair and the build of a fighter. He wore a black trench coat tied with a red sash…he was a sorcerer.  
  
"They have Torrin." Dex whispered to himself.  
  
"What?" Damon had heard.  
  
The men in black suddenly pulled back to their ship. It was a retreat, they where pulling out. The SeeDs were too tired to go after them. The ships engines fired up. Dex saw his last chance. A boarding door had not been closed. Dex charged towards it and jumped. Skylla and Damon where right behind him. The three caught the ledge just as the ship took off. 


	5. Someone Knows

Torrin woke up in complete darkness. Was she in her room? She sat up. The sound of chains moving echoed in the room. Thick manacles enclosed her wrists and her neck strained under the wait of a metal collar. Slowly events came back to her. The fight at the ball, her dad being hurt, and someone casting a sleep spell. She moved her hands to her dress, she had lock picks sewn into all her clothes. However the dress had been taken from her. All that covered her now was a thin robe of what felt like satin. Torrin swore. This was so not good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Torrin tried to stand, but as soon as she did the room spun around her. She fell with a large clank. Laying there for a moment she tried to fight nausea. She ran over every SeeD protocol, searching for something that would help her. In the end though, it seemed useless. She had no tracers, no weapons, and no back up. She would just have to come up with something different.  
  
A door in the wall opened. The light was blinding so Tor had look away. The door shut and soft dim lights came on. Blinking a couple times her eyes adjusted to the new light. A man stood looking over her. From the looks of him he matched the description Demetra had given her. A girl stood just behind him. Blonde hair, Red top with black pants, she could have stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine. Yet all one had to was look at her to tell that she was a sorceress, not because of her earring but because she floated an inch off the ground.  
  
"So you've awakened? I put enough sedative in you to keep a grown man asleep for hours. How is it that you are able to be awake?" He said taking a step forward. Torrin looked up at him with defiant eyes. He knelt down next to her and raised her chin with a gloved had. "Is she helping you fight it? What beautiful green eyes. Tell me where did you get them from? Your mother, your father, or are they a result of Demetra?"  
  
Torrin's eyes went wide with shock. "How did you know her name?"  
  
A cruel smile twisted the man's lips. "I know much about her, but little about you. A mysterious girl at a party, with a GF of legend. Shall we play a game? I'll ask a question then you. "  
  
"No, I ask then you. If you refuse to answer the game is over."  
  
The man's voice deepened. "You know I could just torture the information out of you?" Torrin didn't move. "Very well then."  
  
Torrin racked her brain. "Who are you?"   
  
"An easy question. I'm Archist, a sorcerer from birth. Now you , Who are you?"  
  
Torrin thought quickly about lying then decided against it. The more information she could get out of him the better. "Torrin Almasy."  
  
The man gave her a quizzical look. Then turned to the girl. "Cassandra!"  
  
The girl took a step forward. "Torrin Almasy, Sir, is the daughter of Quistis Trepe and Siefer Almasy."  
  
"My turn," Torrin said quickly. "What was your objective at the ball."  
  
"The initial objective was for a guerrilla attack, in the hopes of killing the president of Esthar. Sorcerers have been mistreated and abused since the sorceress wars. I plan to turn the tables. It's only fitting that the powerful rule. Where did you acquire this GF of yours?"  
  
Torrin thought back. "She's always been with me. Why take me and pull back before you had achieved your objective?"  
  
The man stood up. "This game is over, I know all I need to know. I was right to take you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrin demanded.  
  
Archist turned and left through the door. Cassandra followed but turned back before leaving. She fixed Torrin with a stare and flipped her hair. A bobby pin fell from it. She then turned and left. Torrin wasn't sure if the girl had meant to help her, but she didn't think twice about going after the bobby pin. She picked it up and started to work on the locks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you hurry!" Dex said impatiently to Skylla.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not Torrin. She's the hacker in the group." Skylla was at a computer watching the lines of programming flash as she searched for files.  
  
Dex started pacing. "Then why don't we find her so she can do this."  
  
Damon was leaning against the door to the room, keeping a look out. "Because we might have to fight to help her and this information is to valuable to leave behind. I want to find her just as much as you do, but we need to keep calm and wait for the right opportunity."  
  
Dex threw his hands up. "You sound like Squall."  
  
Damon narrowed his eyes. "Say that again and I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Dex slumped against the wall. "This is going to kill me."  
  
Skylla turned to him. "If you don't shut up I'll kill you. I'm trying to concentrate. Just give me another twenty minutes Dex."  
  
Dex sighed and buried his head in his hands. Who knew if they had twenty minutes to spare.  
  
  
  
Torrin heard the first click in the lock as the door opened again. It had taken her to a long time to figure out how to move the pin. Now it might be to late. She hid the pin in her robe and stood. The effects of the drug almost gone now.   
  
Archist and five other men came in. Torrin was immediately on her guard. The five fanned out around her, creating a semi-circle. Then Archist nodded. They all tried to jump her at once. Torrin was able to send the first two to the floor with a quick kick, but it left her a bit off balance. The three left where able to pin her down. She kicked and punched all she could. The collar cut into her throat painfully and the men held her hard enough to cause bruises. A needle appeared and stabbed her arm.  
  
Slowly her senses became jumbled. She felt extremely weak, she couldn't even turn her head to look at the men. Not that it would have done much good since her vision became doubled. Slowly the men let go and stood up. She was defenseless, it didn't scare her, it made her mad. Her father would have been ashamed of her. One of the men gave her a hard kick to her ribs. She could do nothing more then grunt in pain.  
  
"Halt." Ordered Archist. His voice sounded far off. "Bring her."  
  
One of the men picked her up and carried her. They went down a hallway into a white room. A large crystal was suspended above a table. Machines lined the wall. A group of people in scrubs stepped into their positions. Torrin was placed on the table and the black robe was removed. Her couldn't do anything to object but she swore the people would get theirs in time. She was strapped down to the table by restraints, which made no sense since she couldn't fight anyway.   
  
"Begin Draw." Archist ordered.  
  
  
  
The crystal above her charged up with power. Then formed a light that surged down. Torrin screamed as it hit her, ripped at her mind. She screamed until it felt as if her throat was burning. The restraints cut into her wrists as she thrashed on the table. The worst part about it is Demetra's scream echoed hers. It seemed to last forever.  
  
Finally it was over. The pain resided slowly. Torrin gasped for air on the table. Archist leered down at her sweat soaked body. She didn't give a damn anymore. Tears fell down her cheeks at the sense of loss. She whimpered and tried to hold back sobs. For the first time in her life she was alone in her mind. Completely alone, it was painful. Demetra had been drawn.  
  
Archist bent over her and smoothed back her wet hair. He kissed her forehead. "Well done my dear."  
  
  
  
An unearthly scream echoed down the ship's hallway. Damon turned towards the noise automatically, his heart caught in his throat, Tor. Dex tried to run past him, but Damon tackled him to the floor. Dex slammed a fist into Damon's chest but Damon ignored the pain. Dex fought against him but gave up eventually when he realized that Damon wasn't going to let him go. Skylla met Damon's eyes. Her face had gone white.   
  
Dex's shoulders shook in silent sobs. "We have to help her."  
  
Damon hated calls like this. "This information is more important."  
  
"More important then Tor's life!?!"   
  
Damon closed his eyes not wanting to have to say what needed saying. "Yes…"  
  
Dex pulled away from him. Skylla turned back to the computer and began working as fast as she could. Damon feared the silence more then the screams cause that meant one of two things. The ones who were doing this either had the information they needed or Torrin was dead. The screams continued to echo.  
  
  
  
  
Alone she was alone. The silence was killing her. She was back in the dark room once again. In the black robe, the bobby pin was long ago lost. She was nothing more then a caged animal, no purpose for them to keep her anymore, none at all. Alone, she was all alone.  
  
She rocked herself in the darkness, singing with her raspy voice, her throat hurting more with every note, but at least pain let her know she was still alive. She must look a fright. Her eyes were probably puffy from crying, she could feel dried sweat on her skin, and her hair was in knots. Not that any of that mattered to her anymore. Why should she care about how she looked, when she was alone.   
  
Archist came into the room, followed by Cassandra. He was crooning to her. Was he gloating about his success? He paced back and forth talking to her. The words never reached her ears though, her eyes never left him for a moment. She watched him.  
  
He seemed to get annoyed with her. He took a step forward and the another, and then…there. Torrin sprang up, and darted around him. The thick chain wrapped around his neck, cutting him, crushing his air pipe, killing him, kill him. He underestimated her, she would have been a great SeeD, a great SeeD if only she would have had the chance. Holy hit her in the back, burning her, sending new pain. The body couldn't take it and Torrin lost herself in the white light…but at least in the white light she wouldn't be alone. 


	6. The Battle

Bullets rang down the hallways as Dex and Damon ran back to where Skylla was waiting for them. Dex turned and fired back. The two of them had raided the ships armory. They where now fully equipped and ready for battle, ready to help Torrin. They quickly rolled into the room just as Skylla dropped down a security panel. A loud pounding sound came from the other side but the thick metal would keep the men chasing them at bay for awhile.   
  
"Whoa. Sky…" Damon said eyeing her up and down. "Where'd you get the clothes?"  
  
Dex turned to look. Skylla was no longer in her gold formal but in a very tight black jump suit. The same type the enemy wore.   
  
She tossed two more jump suits at the boys. "I went to the mall. Really, where do you think I got them? I stole them. We can't fight in formal wear. We need to be able to move. Change."  
  
Dex threw her a gunblade he had taken for her. "Here, picked you up and accessory."  
  
Skylla caught it and tested the weight. "Nice, a little heavy, but nice. Don't SeeD issue though, it's a replica of Squall's. We have all the information from the computer bank."  
  
Damon zipped up the top of the suit. "Good, that means we can get out of here." He turned and ripped the cover of a maintenance hatch off. "Be ready for anything."   
  
Dex and Skylla nodded confirmation and they started through the hatch. It was only big enough for one person at time to make it through . To make matters harder they had to keep an eye out for exposed wires. Finding Torrin was a lucky break. They passed over the infirmary and over heard a doctor taking.  
  
"By all reason she shouldn't be alive but her body is rapidly recovering from the blast. They took her to the bridge."  
  
A nurse sounded shocked. "She was hit by holy just hours ago…"  
  
The doctor nodded. "And now she can walk, the only thing wrong with her is her lungs. She'll have difficulty breathing for awhile."  
  
Damon reached back and touched Dex's arm. He nodded to him, giving him confirmation that he had heard. Skylla checked a map and crawled on, towards the bridge. An alarm went off in the ship. It looked like they had finally gotten the door to the room open and realized they where gone. The pace picked up but soon they came to a halt. A large panel in the wall of the bridge gave them a view of what was happening.  
  
  
  
Torrin held onto a chair for support as she struggled to regain her balance. She didn't take her eyes off the ship that was on the display screen in front of her. The Ragnarok 479XG. Sleek, silver, and faster then any other ship ever built. The headmaster's ship. It was gaining fast. Help was on the way, but then again that's probably why they wanted her on the bridge. To slit her throat before she could be saved…well she wouldn't go down without a fight.   
  
Waking up in the ship's infirmary had been the best feeling in the world. Demetra was still connected to her even though she had been drawn. Without her help there was no way Torrin would have made it through holy. So maybe in a way she wasn't alone, she could hang on for help.  
  
Archist turned towards her. She couldn't help smirk at the purple bruises all around his throat. If only she hadn't been so drained of energy, then she would have finished the job. But perhaps it was to late for that now. He had that cruel smile on his mouth again. What was he up to? Torrin forced herself not to flinch.  
  
"Well now it's time to see what your GF can do. Weapons aim Cannon at the SeeD ship."  
  
Torrin wanted to laugh, you couldn't use a GF to power a weapon… could you?  
  
Archist seemed to read her mind. "Mako my dear. GF's can be suppressed into a condensed form known as Mako, and Mako can be used to power weapons.  
  
Torrin turned to watch the gun power up. Green and white light formed at the ended the colors swirling and dancing together. Torrin caught a glimpses of Cassandra in the corner. She was crying, not able to take her eyes off the light. Suddenly the beam shot out, however at the same time Cassandra screamed. Torrin watched the monitor as the ship miraculously dodged the shot. A light passed over Cassandra and she fell to the ground.  
  
"There's no way!" Archist screamed in furry. "Fool," He took out a gun and aimed for Cassandra. Torrin jumped on his back causing the shot to miss.  
  
Torrin couldn't help but taunt. "Poor Archist, that's twice you've missed in one day."  
  
Archist growled and grabbed Torrin's hair. He threw her to the floor and leveled the gun at her head. "I won't miss this time."  
  
Torrin tried to get up but there was no need. Archist was suddenly knocked off his feet by an invisible force. Only then did Torrin notice that fighting had broken out around the room. Skylla sliced with her gunblade and men fell back. One tried to grab her from behind but was given a sharp kick in his abandon. Dex had her back. His fists crashed into to peoples skulls so hard there was sometimes a cracking sound. Damon had been the one to send Archist flying with a mage blast. He ran over to Torrin and helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine but we could use an exit. Squall's ship will be coming back for another round and we don't want to be here when that happens."  
  
Damon held out his hand and a blast of fire hit the wall. A huge hole sucked air out and Torrin grabbed desperately for anything to hold. Dex grabbed Cassandra. Torrin didn't understand why, maybe it was just that he had to help a girl or something.   
  
Skylla quickly turned and yelled to Damon. "Can we make it?"  
  
He shouted back. "I can slow us down. Let me go first. Dex bring the girl."  
  
Torrin grabbed Damon's arm urgently. "Why are we taking her?"   
  
"I recognize her. She was in a class of mine last year. She's a missing SeeD." Damon said. Torrin gaped at him. So Cassandra had been trying to help her but why had she…the ship rocked wildly.   
  
Dex shouted. "Damon come on. I need your help."  
  
"Right!" Damon turned to her. You and Sky jump about a minute after us. Don't worry by then I'll be ready for you. I won't let you fall."  
  
Torrin nodded and braced herself against the railing. Damon swung over to Dex. Between the two of them they supported Cassandra. With a backward leap they jumped out. Damon muttering a spell to call a stronger version of float.   
  
Skylla swung over to where Torrin was. "You ready?"  
  
Suddenly Torrin remembered what she was forgetting. "I can't leave yet."  
  
"What? Look this whole buys us only so much time. We need to get out of here."  
  
"But my GF. It's a long story but I can't leave Demetra here."  
  
Skylla's eyes went wide. "You have a GF? Look we have no time. We can go and get her later. We'll do a counter attack. But there's no way to win. Sometimes you need to retreat to win."  
  
Torrin nodded and let go. Taking careful aim so as not to hit chairs and consoles, she speed towards the opening, It was an easy fall until she stopped suddenly. Archist grabbed her arm just as she passed the opening. She swung painfully into the side of the ship.  
  
"Do think I would be taken care of so easily." His hand raised quickly up and Torrin saw the flash of steal.   
  
Skylla had seen him though and had let go of her hold. She came racing towards him, gunblade drawn. He raised his arm at the perfect moment. Everything Sky had ever learned came back to her and she timed the trigger just right. Blood splashed in her face. Sky turned her body and caught Torrin around the waste, pulling her away. Together they fell through the air, until float wrapped around them and slowed them to a halt.  
  
  
  
"Chicken-wuss! Speed this thing up!" Siefer said as he paced the bridge.  
  
Squall glared down at him. "Siefer, lay off. This is my ship."  
  
"Squall at the rate we're going will catch up to them the day after never." Siefer grumbled.  
  
Selphie looked up from her monitor. "Um, Um. Incoming!"  
  
"What? Hang on!" Squall looked at the main screen. A giant ball of green and white light headed directly for them. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. "Zell?"  
  
Suddenly color drained from around squall and it seemed like things moved in slow motion. The pulse of light was frozen in midair. Zell slowly pulled over on the controls, inch by inch the ship moved over to the right. As soon as the ship was clear everything returned to normal. Squall's stomach gave a lurch in protest.  
  
"Zell what happened?" Squall asked.  
  
"No fickin' clue man! Was I the only one who saw that?" he looked down at the controls. "We're way off course. Adjusting."  
  
Selphie smirked. "That wouldn't have happened if I had been driving."  
  
Squall stood up and kept a careful eye on the ship. Suddenly the enemies ship listed slightly to one side. "Quistis get me a visual. Irvine bring up a the cannons, get ready to shoot but not till I tell you too."  
  
Quistis looked up. "Visual on main screen."  
  
Siefer ran over to where Quistis sat. "Right there enlarge, about 200 meters below enemy ship."  
  
Quistis did and gasped. "It's them. That's Damon, I'm sure of it."  
  
Selphie jumped up from her seat. "Zell bring us closer. Get ready to pick them up. Irvine get ready to shoot nets just in case Damon can't hold that spell. He must be exhausted."  
  
"I'm on it." Irvine said adjusting the aim on the launchers.  
  
Squall smiled. I thought I was the fearless leader, oh well, whatever. "I want them aboard and on the bridge as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
Archist held the bleeding stub where his arm had been only a minute ago. Blood pooled out around him, a part of him new he should be doing something about that. Over and over the scene played in his head. He had the Almasy girl by the arm. Then with dark hair flying like a banner she came at him. Gunblade intent on him, a thirst in her eyes. She longs for blood, he told himself. Killing will be her joy and sorrow. Angel of Death or Justice. He saw her fly downwards, never taking her eyes off him, her face covered with his blood. Oh the satisfaction in her eyes. She was truly beautiful. Archist fell forward, but smiling to himself. This was not his time to die, for he knew he had to meet her again. And he would.  
  
  
Dex stood on the bridge of Ragnarok 479XG. Torrin stood close to him. He wanted say so much to her but couldn't. He was shocked to see she wore only a thin robe. Still no one had offered them a chance to rest yet. Cassandra, or at least that's what Tor called her, hung in Damon's arms still not awake. Skylla rubbed blood out of her eyes and tried to clean up as much as she could. The adults where handling the situation now. They were to stand there and watch, to observe.  
  
It bothered Dex. He wanted to help. The two ships were exchanging gunfire. The SeeD ship was smaller and had more agility then the heavy enemy ship, but the enemies ship had more fire power. Suddenly Selphie cried out in alarm.  
  
"Squall! They're firing that cannon again. The energy level I'm reading is…not good!"  
  
"They shouldn't be able to do that. I'll stop them." Said a soft voice, heavy with sleep." Cassandra had woken up. She jumped out of Damon's arms and ran for a door that lead to an outside viewing platform. Torrin took after her. It only took a moment for Damon Skylla and Dex to follow as the adults yelled at them.   
  
When They all got outside Cassandra turned to Torrin. "Draw your GF."  
  
Torrin gaped at her. "What?"  
  
"I drew our GF's back from Archist just after the first cannon fired. I give her back to you freely so it won't hurt." Torrin nodded and Drew from Cassandra. "There. Now help me. Focus the GF's power and then call her forward." Cassandra looked up at each of them. "You guys could help too. We need to fight as one."  
  
Dex opened his mouth to object but didn't quite know what to say. Was she implying that all of them had GF's? Well there was only one way to find out. He turned to face the enemy's ship. He shut his eyes and sot the sound of the sea. A blue light settled around him. His skin at once felt moist and shimmered. He held his arms out.   
  
"Poseidon, King of Seas, I request thy aid!" He yelled. Power began to surge in him.  
  
A green light appeared around Torrin. Leaves began to poke out through her hair and an Ivy pattern ran down her arms. She screamed to the sky. "Demetra, Mother of Earth, I beg your assistance!"   
  
Skylla's eyes went white and glowed as a purple aura surrounded her. Her hair flew in an unfelt wind as she summoned her power. "Lunar, Guardian of the skies you presence is needed!"  
  
Cassandra was surrounded by white light. Her hair shifted between gray and gold. "Chronos, Father of Time, I request the use of your power."  
  
Damon's red aura leapt like flames and was reflected in his eyes. "Dracos! Help me!"  
  
Five beams shot out at the enemy ship on the horizon as a blast of green and white light hurtled at them from the other cannon. Blue, Green, White, Purple, and Red collided with the blast. An explosion of light blinded them all for a moment. When they could see again the enemy ship was sinking below the waves in ruins.  
  
Dex stumbled backwards exhausted. All five collapsed to the floor, their battle won.  
  
Quistis, Siefer, Squall, Selphie, Irvine and Zell stared at the burning ruin that had been the enemy. Zell summed it up best with one phrase. "Holy crap." 


	7. Answers and Questions

Damon woke up in Balamb Garden three weeks after the battle with the renegade sorcerers. He was hooked up to so many machines that it was hard for him to sit up. He felt fine. It was like waking up from a long nap. Perhaps it had all been a dream. Looking around him though he decided the chances of that where slim. Six other beds where in the circular room. Three others where occupied. Torrin, Cassandra, and Sky were asleep. They too, were all hooked up to the same machines as he was, and they all wore the same hospital clothes. The room was filled with flowers, balloons and banners wishing them well.   
  
The doors opened and an old man came in. "Damon Kramer, it's good to see you awake. I'm doctor Avrrin. I'm a GF specialist. I was contacted by your people to come and over see your recovery."   
  
Damon reached out and shook the man's hand. "What's happened? Have I been asleep all this time?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "You have been asleep, however Dracos has paid us a visit every now and again. He wasn't to found of needles."  
  
"I imagine not. How did he talk over…"  
  
"Dracos simply altered the junction so he could speak and move through you. I was able to find out a lot from him and the other Guardian Forces."  
  
Damon smiled. "Others…we all have them."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, and from the information you stole from the enemy ship, it looks like that there are two more who have yet to be found."  
  
"Does the number have significance?"  
  
"My you're bright." The doctor continued "Earth, fire, wind, water, time, dimension, and spirit. Seven in all, seven days to create the world. According to research if the seven GF's are brought together they will merge as one. Forming the ultimate power, the power of creation. We suspect that is why Archist had such a strong interest in Cassandra and Torrin. I'm afraid that's all we know so far. You should be fine. You can go get changed and go home. Your mother and father are here too, so you might want to drop in on them."  
  
"Thanks doctor, the girls will be okay?"   
  
"They'll be fine." The doctor reassured.   
  
  
  
Quistis could feel another migraine coming on. Quistis, Edea, Rinoa, Selphie, Ellone, Laguna, Irvine, Siefer, Zell and Squall all sat around the conference table. They had been working through the night. The information the team had gotten in the enemy's ship was being sorted out and actions where being taken. The enemy now had a name. The Alliance. The group was bigger then any had estimated at first and what worried them all more was the ever so vague suggestion that it was being controlled by someone that wasn't part of their time. The thought of time compression sent chills up Quistis' spine.  
  
"We can't risk having them in Garden." Zell was saying. They cause more trouble then the normal students…"  
  
Rinoa stood up sharply. "Are you implying that Sorcerers are abnormal!?!"  
  
"No it's just that they could be part of The Alliance." Zell said retreating a little.  
  
Rinoa was steamed. "So could you! They have non-magic users in the group."  
Zell tried to defend himself. "But the magic users are more of a threat to us."  
  
Edea turned to him and scolded him. "Zell Dincht, you know that is nonsense. We do need to increase our security. I recommend conducting sweeps and singling people who do not believe Garden values out."  
  
Laguna nodded agreement. "I have my own people performing similar sweeps in Esthar. We've managed to find and break up four of there strong holds."  
  
Squall nodded to his father. "Good, we'll conduct similar sweeps here and in Balamb. Now there is the question of the children."  
  
Everyone looked down, refusing to meet each others eyes. Irvine broke the silence. "They are a threat to us, if their GF's fell into the wrong hands…it could mean the fate of the world. Normally, strong GF's like those are destroyed for the benefit of all."  
  
Ellone quickly responded, her heart in her voice. "You can't be serious! If we were to kill the GF's it would likely kill the children. Didn't you read Torrin's report, she went insane just from the removal of the GF. The scan of her brain suggests that there was probably a high risk of death during the extraction procedure!"  
  
Selphie spoke up softly. "Still if something were to go wrong, like The Alliance getting them, it could mean the deaths of thousands."  
  
Siefer pulled out Hyperion. "Anyone one who touches my daughter…I'll kill them."   
  
A fight broke out. Quistis just ignored it and sat fingering her whip. She agreed with Siefer. She would protect her daughter no matter the price. Plus she didn't think any of the kids would give up without a fight. One generation fighting the other, it was a scary thought.   
  
Squall restored order. "It comes to this. I trust the students of this Garden. A leader must trust those who he gives orders to. You must have respect for your men. I trust them to uphold justice. The are the best warriors we have. They will protect themselves and there GF's. We know to little to jump to rash judgments. Therefore the will continue with training and will become SeeDs at the end of next year. We must find the seventh, and Ellone you must confirm that your daughter does have the sixth one."  
  
Ellone nodded. "I'm almost sure. I brought her with me anyway so maybe she'll reveal herself."  
  
Squall sat back. "That's it then. Dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
"Dismissed!" said the voice that echoed like thunder.   
  
What could have been a throne room was lit by flickering candles. A man in a general's uniform kneels before the dais. The woman who speaks is hidden in the shadows. The only thing visible are her purple flowing skirts. A man by her side is dressed in a gray and red surcoat and trousers. His long blonde hair hangs down his back. Battle scares mark his face, giving him the look of being older then he is. A long sword is ever present at his side, but unlike most swords the metal of this one is tinted red. The general nodded and did his best not to scurry out of the audience chamber. Nails as longest claws clicked impatiently against the arm of a chair.  
  
Krinth moved closer to his Lady. "It's a set back is all. The Alliance will rebuild and will establish themselves once again."  
  
Her voice came like a midnight breeze. "Forget the alliance Krinth. They mean nothing compared to this. Archist served us well even though he blundered horrible by involving Garden. The seven are alive in that time. Do you have any idea of what this means? Creation. Ultimecia's time compression was a small event compared to this. Archist will be healed and then returned there with new orders."  
  
"I could go instead of him, my Lady." Krinth volunteered.  
  
"No!…I want you here by my side." She said a bit softer.  
  
"What is your plan My Lady?" Krinth bowed low.  
  
"The same thing it has always been. To rewrite history." Her voice carried a heaviness to it. From the shadow eyes glow bright white.  
  
  
  
Torrin ran through the halls. Late for class…again. Irvine was going to kill her. Oh well, it wasn't her fault. Dex had made everyone breakfast and she had just lost track of time is all. Her schedule was so busy these days. She had classes all morning, then special training with Irvine and then Garden Committee. Cassandra, Eveonna, Skylla and her where singing together at the Garden festival. It was going to be so much fun to be up on stage. Everything was back to normal. It was back to being a teenager.  
  
  
  
  
Torrin was relieved to just get on with her life. She didn't realize that for her things would never be normal again. For her or anyone else. When a door is open it's hard to bar the wind from blowing in. Eyes watched from a distance. Those who wanted to protect her, those who loved her and those who wanted vengeance. The children graduated from their first year at the top of the class, and a talent scout saw the girls performance at the festival. They where signed by a recording label and where a sensation. Damon went on another search to find his father, and Zell went to study under a martial arts expert. The Eyes watched them, waiting for a time, when they would once again be together. 


	8. A New Year, New meetings

The black and glittering city lay before Torrin's feet. The cold wind pulled at her copper hair. The tight black SeeD outfit kept her plenty warm though. She lifted the night goggles to her eyes once more to check on the progress of the others.   
  
"I hope you can fly." Came a voice from behind her  
  
"Huh?…Wha-" A hand pushed her and her foot slipped.  
  
She desperately tried to grab on to something, anything! A scream of fear caught in her throat as she realized it was hopeless. The ground raced up to embrace her.  
  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHHH!"   
  
Siefer awoke with a start at the sound of his daughters voice. He grabbed hyperion and ran from his room never minding all he wore was his silk pajama pants. Torrin's door was locked but one blow with his shoulder brought it crashing open. Torrin was tangled in her blanket thrashing. Siefer realizing there wasn't a threat left his weapon by the door.  
  
"Tor." he whispered as he shook her gently. "Wake up. It's another nightmare." Torrin's eyes opened. They always amazed Siefer. Emerald green, they winked unnaturally in the light.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me." He said brushing her hair back.  
  
Torrin leaned forward and clung to him. Something that she hadn't done since she was ten. "Sorry." Her voice was choked with fear.   
  
Siefer had never seen her like this. "What did you dream that made you so afraid?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said pulling away from him.  
  
Siefer sensed his dismissal. It hurt him. He had once been so close to his daughter, now…she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a SeeD candidate. He had seen so many girls steel themselves so they could do what was required of them. Taking Torrin to Balamb was the hardest thing he had ever done, knowing what she would become.   
  
Quistis stood in the door frame and walked silently with him back down the hall. When they shut the door behind them she kissed him. "You can't hang on to her forever Siefer."  
  
Siefer surrounded Quistis in his arms. He need to hang on to someone. He was afraid of losing his daughter. He didn't want to return her to Balamb tomorrow. At the same time though he knew he had to. There was no choice. She had to learn to fight, and she had to master her strange GF. To much depended on it.  
  
"I know." He whispered into his wife's hair. "I can't help loving her and she pushes me away."  
  
Quistis laughed softly. "Oh Siefer, I wish you could see how much you mean to her. You're her role model. She wants to follow in your foot steps."  
  
Siefer shut his eyes against his thoughts. "I know…that's what scares me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damon!" Damon turned in time to catch Torrin before she completely ran him over.  
  
"Hey! It's good to see you. Ready for the new year?" Damon greeted smiling down at his childhood friend.  
  
"Of course I am. They can throw everything they got at me. I can take it." She flashed him a smile. "Seen Sky yet?"  
  
"No." He tried not to look around. He didn't want to be too obvious about liking her. "You two rooming together again this year?"  
  
"Yep. I pulled a few strings." Torrin said giving him a sly look.  
  
Damon laughed. "Whined to your dad?"  
  
Torrin shrugged. "Hey whatever works, right?"  
  
Damon laughed again hugging her. "It really is good to see you again. Are you looking forward to seeing Dex?"  
  
A dark look came over Torrin's face. "No! Does he call me once over break? No! He can rot for all I care."  
  
Damon was surprised. "What? That's not like him."  
  
"Yeah, well whatever. Oh I see the folks, got to go before Siefer decides it's time to see if he can still drag me home. Later."  
  
"Later." Damon said watching Torrin head over to her mom and dad.   
  
Damon leaned against a pillar watching people saying their goodbyes to their parents. Not very many students had parents so the number was small. Damon felt a bit odd. His adoptive parents loved him, he knew that, but he considered himself an orphan.  
  
Dracos laughed in his head. Damon wasn't on good terms with his GF. He never had been.   
  
"Am I intruding on deep thoughts?"  
  
Damon turned to see Dex grinning in the way that meant trouble. "Hey man."  
  
Dex laughed. "So we ready to turn this place upside down and give Squall an ulcer?"   
  
"You bet. It promises to be an exciting year."  
  
"Oh yeah. You seen the girls yet?"   
  
"I saw Tor, but you might want to stay clear of her." Dex got a confused look on his face, and Damon went on to explain. "She's mad you didn't call her once over break."  
  
"Damn it!" Dex slammed his fist into the pillar. Damon could feel it vibrate. "I was training with my dad in the mountains. I didn't call cause half the time I was freezing my ass off and the rest of the time I was getting it kicked by the monsters up there. Plus there was no phones."  
  
"Well good luck trying to explain that to her."  
  
"Geez, women." Dex exclaimed in frustration. Damon was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"What about us?" Came a voice that made you think about silk. Cassandra stood on air in front of them and next to her Skylla. Cassandra could have been a supermodel if she wanted to be. It was clear that a lot of the guys at garden had a crush on her. Still it was Sky, Damon couldn't pull his eyes off of.  
  
Dex sighed. "Maybe you two can help me. Torrin's mad at me for not talking to her over break, but I couldn't. Can't you two smooth things over?"  
  
Cassandra and Skylla exchanged doubtful looks. Sky patted Dex on the shoulder. "I think it would be best if you tried talking to her. She has a bit of a temper, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No doubt she gets it from her dad." The four turned to see Zell had come up to them.   
  
However Zell hadn't seen Siefer coming up behind him. "Want to repeat that chicken-wuss!"  
  
Cassandra, Skylla, Dex, and Damon moved off to avoid standing around, watching the argument. It would only make matters worse. Dex shook his head. "You think our parents could meet once with out getting into a fight."  
  
"So much for adults being mature." Commented Cassandra.  
  
"Oh well, it's a wonderful start to a new year." Sky said with a wink at them.  
  
They group laughed together as they head to their rooms. Together…at last.  
  
  
  
  
Eveonna Loire walked into the bar ignoring several leers aimed at her. Her black hair was braid into one long plait. It made her red earring clearly visible and made those wishing her harm think twice. At the same time it made her a target, a fact she was well aware of. This might not have been a good idea. A phone call had awaken her in the middle of the night.  
  
"You seek information on the Alliance. I can tell you what you need to know for a hundred thousand gil. Bring it with you to the Stabbed Heart bar in lower Esthar, by two this morning. This is your only chance."  
  
The voice had told her no more then that. Still if he knew something it was worth the risk. She had plenty of echo screens with her. She could handle anything.   
  
  
She scanned the bar looking for someone who knew her. A man sitting in a booth at the back motioned at her. To her surprise he was young. Maybe her age or a year or two older, no more. He had well toned arms, blonde hair and strange glowing eyes. He also carried a huge sword on his back. She sat down and slid a bit chip with the gil stored on it. The money was nothing to her. The man pocketed it quickly enough.  
  
"Who are you?" Eveonna challenged.  
  
"I'm know as Cloud Strife."   
  
Something about this man made Eveonna nervous. "You have information on the Alliance?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "I have a condition first. Your word that if you move against them you will bring me with you."  
  
"I work alone." Eveonna sneered. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
Cloud however shook his head. "Not this time. Your word."  
  
Eveonna thought about it. She never broke her word and didn't plan to. Still the chances of her moving against the Alliance was slim to none. "Alright you have my word Cloud Strife. Now what do you know."  
  
"The Alliance are once again massing their forces, this time in Galbadia. Their leader has returned to them and when they launch they will be launching a massive assault."  
  
"But what do they hope to gain?"  
  
"Something they refer to only as the weapon. It appears Garden has it."  
  
Eveonna shook her head. She hated Garden. It looked like it was time to call her cousin though. She need to know that she was in danger and maybe she could bargain. Something had happened last year between Garden and the Alliance. Eveonna needed to know what but it was classified information, very classified. One thing was for sure though, the Alliance was moving, it was time to end that threat. 


	9. Crash

The night was still young, well not really but Eveonna new several clubs that never closed. And after a night like this she could use some fun on the dance floor. She stopped back at her car and changed into an outfit that was more … suitable. Dark blue shirt low cut and trimmed in black lace, Black stilletoe boots, and a long black skirt. She was glad she always had extra clothes on hand.   
  
Arrow's Heart, was one of the most popular clubs in town. You had to know the right people to get in. Which was one of the best points about it. No overcrowding or gresy old guys hitting on you. Just smoke, lights, music, and plenty of dance floor. Eveonna felt it was worth the irritation of waiting in line for this club. Even her cousin had to wait in line and she was the president's daughter. Once inside it was all fun though.  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" Eveonna turned to see a young man with silver hair looking down at her.  
  
"Loire." She answered in a honey coated voice. He was kind of cute despite the odd hair color.  
  
His smile widened. He had beautiful smile she realized. "Loire? Do expect me to believe that you're the president's daughter?"  
  
Eve laughed. "Well Sugar, you can believe whatever you want, but my name is Loire. Skylla is my cousin."  
  
"Right." He said not believing her. "Well then we should have no problem skipping to the front of the line."  
  
"My cuz, might have those kind of connections but I don't. I wait…like normal people."  
  
The man circled around her looking her up and down. "Hmmm, nope. You see…you…are definitely not a normal girl. So you see, you shouldn't be here. You should be in there."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of line. "Hey!" she yelled. "Crazy…what are you doing?"  
  
The man went straight up to the bouncers who where heavily armed. "Gentleman, I'm afraid we have a problem. I found this beauty in line. I demand you let us in at once!" Both the bouncers just stared at him. Eve was defiantly put out. The young man scratched his chin. "Oh wait I see the problem. It's your voice. You haven't wrapped them in your spell. Tell them to let you in."  
  
"I'm going to go back…"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
With a sigh Eve looked the bouncers in the eye. "Let us through gentlemen."  
  
Both bouncers bowed and unhooked the velvet rope.  
  
Eve tried to prevent her jaw from dropping. The young man held out his arm and escorted her inside. Whoever he was, he was a great date for the evening. Soon she forgot herself. How long had it been since she felt this kind of happiness. Childish delight. And the evening was filled with plenty of magic. Suddenly the DJ and staff knew her and where all to happy to get her anything see needed. And the young man was a fabulous dancer. Perfect company. Soon the night was drawing to an end for her though. She had work she had to get back too. Still she stayed for a slow dancer.  
  
"What is your name?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
He took her had in his and smiled. "Alexander."  
  
Eveonna nodded. "It fits you. I'd swear you were an Angel."  
  
"Maybe I am. Dancing with you I swear I could fly." He moved down to kiss her but a man came from behind.  
  
A club bouncer. "Boss, he's here. We need you to come."  
  
The look that crossed Alexander's face was close to pain. "I'm coming." he dismissed the man.  
  
"Boss?" Eveonna asked taking a step back.  
  
"Eve, don't think that I just pick pretty girls out of the line to dance with. You're special."  
  
Eve laughed and took a step back. "Of course I am." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it, you're…"  
  
She raised one finger and put it over his lips to shush him. "I'm just another pretty girl. And this pretty girl likes to pick out pretty boys and spend the night with them. It's not about you. It never was."  
  
"Eve…"  
  
"Fly away Alexander." And with that Eveonna left the Arrow's heart and it's owner behind.  
  
Her GF said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eveonna laughed. Why not? It was a night for odd encounters.  
  
  
  
  
Torrin walked through the mall's parking ramp happily. Shopping always made her feel happy. She didn't get to do it a lot since she was so busy. The year was going great. Her and Dex had kissed and made up. Sky and Damon where hitting it off. Together they all where up to the same old tricks. Breaking curfew, Spying on meetings, and the like. Oh it was fun!  
  
Torrin placed her bags into her silver convertible's back seat. Once they were secure she got in and started engine using her voice. Instead of just starting though the car shifter into reverse and pulled out of the park space. "What the hell!?!" Torrin switched on manual control and tried to stop the car. However it had a will of it's own. It started racing out of the ramp and on to the busy streets. Torrin swallowed as she swiped cars left and right going faster then a hundred. She was in deep trouble.  
  
She cried in her head hoping there was something the GF could do.  
  
  
  
Torrin scramble over the seats trying to open the doors. She was wishing her car didn't have bullet proof windows. As it was they refused to open, just like the doors. She clawed at the top. Maybe she could find something sharp to rip it open.   
  
  
  
Torrin looked up to see the corner café where she was suppose to have met everyone. Cassandra, Skylla, Damon and Dex all were talking and had no idea what was about to happen. They were all sitting at a table on the outside on the veranda. The car was headed straight at them. Torrin laid on the horn till they looked up. Then seeing she had done all she could she dunked down on the seat. Vines wrapped around her and all she knew went to darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Dex was coming back from picking up Torrin's dry cleaning, getting her car washed, standing in line to get her a new album and had found the research she needed for her report on the first sorceress war. He was exhausted. This is what came from making bets. Yesterday he had bet Torrin he could get to the bottom of the climbing structure before her. He would have won too, but she cheated. Part way to the bottom about two stories up she had cut her lines and fell. With a swift roll she was able to avoid all injury but Dex had lost the bet. So he was stuck running errands for the day. Not what he wanted to be doing at all.  
  
Still everyone was excited so he couldn't be to unhappy about it. Yesterday Squall had called them all to his office. They where going to take the SeeD examination early. It was the perfect opportunity and Squall didn't want to pass it up. SeeD examines where hard to come by. SeeDs had to be tested in really situations, but it was hard to find clients willing to risk there money on students that might not succeed. Still Cassandra, Damon, Tor, Sky and him, along with a SeeD instructor where going. Dex arrived at the little outdoor café a bit late. Everyone except Torrin was already there.  
  
"Hey." Skylla said lifting up her sunglasses and flashing him a smile.   
  
Cassandra pulled out the chair next to her. "Sit down, order a drink, anything you like."  
  
Damon was leaning back in his chair as he laughed. "Cassandra betted me she could get our drinks for free by flirting with waiter."  
  
Dex sat down and took a look at the menu. "Trust me Damon, Never bet with a women. It always leads to trouble."  
  
Cassandra smiled evilly. "You're just saying that cause you lost the bet with Tor."  
  
"She cheated!" Dex shouted but it was drowned out by an odd sound.  
  
"Everybody down!" Damon shouted grabbing Sky.   
  
Dex lunged and covered Cas as a car took out their table and collided with a lamp post. Around the people screamed. Everything was confusion at first. A couple people were hurt. An ambulance and the police were being called. No one seemed to be hurt though. He himself had a few cuts. Getting up he helped Cassandra to her feet. The Silver car was a wreck. Wrapped completely around the post. Steam hissed from it's engine. You couldn't even see the passage or driver's seat.  
  
Damon and Sky came over to where he stood. Damon cursing. "Who would be such and idiot as to drive their car into a restaurant!"  
  
"I don't think they where driving." Sky pointed out. "The police will handle them. They're probably dead. I don't know who could survive that."  
  
"Yeah." Dex agreed but something was bothering him.  
  
"Maybe they lost control." Commented Cassandra.  
  
"I don't care! You think they would have tried to hit something else besides…" but Damon let the sentence trail off.  
  
"What is it?" Skylla asked concerned by the look of horror on his face. "Damon?"  
  
Dex turned and looked at the car. This time really looked. His stomach turned and it took all his will power not to throw up as he recognized Torrin's car. He had just cleaned it after all. In a flash the group was working together to tear apart the twisted metal. With their GF's it went quickly but the sight they saw scared him. Torrin laid across both seats wrapped in vines and bleeding from her mouth. It wasn't an accident. Someone had tried to kill them, and they might have succeeded…maybe they had. 


	10. SeeD Exam

Edea crossed the street in a hurry. She was suppose to be giving a speech in downtown Esther about tolerance and patience towards those scared of magic. Lately the discrimination against Sorcerers and Sorceresses had worsened in Esthar. People were scared of the ever growing numbers of them. Scared of being ruled by another Adele. The entire ballroom had been booked and she was late. It was hard to catch a cab when your sash identified you clearly as having magic. As being different. Still that was the cause she fought for.   
  
It was important that Sorcerers and Sorceresses understood that joining forces with groups like the Alliance would only lead to a war between those with magic and those without. Would only lead to more violence and death. They had to be strong and no matter what happen not fight back, because if it did it would only justify the discrimination against them. Instead they must work on gaining other people's trust. Showing them they were really no different then any other human. Magic was just a tool and a tool is not evil. A knife is not evil it is just a tool, it can be used for good or evil depending on who wields it.   
  
So caught up in thinking over her speech was she, that she didn't notice the three men following her down the block. They whispered to each other, heads ducked low, faces hidden in the shadows. Until one reached out and grabbed Edea from behind, pressing a knife to her throat and hand against her mouth. They dragged her back into a dark alley way. Away from the noise of the street and the eyes of the public. The three wrestled her to the ground, for even with the knife in place she fought as much as she could.  
  
One of the men slapped her so hard her head struck the pavement with a loud crack. The fight went out of her as blood began to mat her raven hair as tears dripped from her eyes. The hand came away from her mouth and went to tie her arm behind her back with a wire cord. One of the others, the one with a black cap sat across her and looked down into her eyes. "What's the matter Sorceress? Why do you cry? Never thought this could happen to you? Thought you were invincible? Well your not. Your vulnerable like everyone else and I won't have you kind thinking the can rule over us. No, tonight we are your masters."  
  
Edea couldn't breath. The man's weight was crushing the air out of her lungs. "Just let me go, please."   
  
The one behind her laughed as he reached forward and fondled her breast. "I like it when they beg."   
  
Third man said nothing but kicked her as hard as he could in the side. The loathing reflected in his eyes. To him she didn't qualify as a human. She was bug, even less then. The group began to beat, torture, and rape her. All it would have taken was a word, a movement of her hands, and they would be dead. Yet through all the pain she refused to use her magic. She had vowed to never to use her magic to harm a human again. Edea's screams echoed through the alleyway, but were ignored by all those that heard.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Balamb, Squall stood with his back to the others looking out the window. The meeting room was silent. All his friends were there looking to him., waiting for him to make a choice. A choice that would affect their children's lives. He still hated being leader at times like these. He didn't know what to do. It was clear that someone had tried to kill Torrin and the others. A remote control had been found in the car and while Quistis had been able to trance it back to the organization that had purchased it, a group calling themselves The Upper Hand, that's all they new about them for the moment. Zone would be working day and night with his team to collect more information on them.  
  
With a sigh Squall turned around, his hand went to his head. Looking up he met Siefer's eyes and Siefer gave a slight nod. It was done then. "Selphie your sure Torrin is in fight condition?"  
  
Selphie smiled, but it seemed to lose some of it's cheeriness. "Yes Squall. Her GF protected her well."  
  
"Then they leave tonight to attack the Genesis Corporation headquarters in downtown Dollet. There mission is to come in undetected from the sky, break into the main office, and recover program files on there latest research projects." Squall placed his hands on the table. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Do we notify Damon about his mother?" Rinoa asked. Squall could still see the pain in her eyes. They had all just found out that morning, but it had not hit the news yet.   
  
Squall shook his head. "I think it best we talk to him after the mission. I'll take him aside." The others nodded. "It is done then. Dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Phone was ringing. Eveonna turned over with a grumble a picked it up. "Hello?" Suddenly she was wide awake. "Your sure? And they didn't catch it? My cousin? Are you sure? I'm going immediately. No, no one else goes. I'll do this alone. To many people are involved all ready. Goodbye?" In record time she suited up for battle placing her whip in it's holder at her side. Just as she was headed out the door though she stopped and turned back. Picking up the phone she dialed a number. "Cloud?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Skylla hung on to the side of the helicopter as they circled in above their target. She was sure all her friends must be feeling the same way as her. Nervous, excited, and at the same time she felt like a true SeeD and that was wonderful. Her dreams to become just like her father were coming true. Damon on the other hand did not look so excited. Instead he was serious, his amber eyes scanned the landing sight. Squall had made him Squad Captain. When the were down on the ground it was his orders that they would all be listening to. Torrin wondered if what Squall had told him before they left bothered him. "Damon, Come to my office later for a word." She wondered what Squall had wanted.   
  
"We approaching mark one. Team ready for deployment." The SeeD instructor announced signally the pilot to open the side doors. Wind rushed in around them. Skylla grabbed Torrin's hand and gave it a squeeze. Torrin smiled back. She was Confident in her teams abilities.   
  
Damon nodded his head. "Torrin and Dex jump first. Cassandra and I will follow. On my mark…now!"  
  
Torrin jumped out and went straight into a free dive. This was probably one of the riskiest parts of the mission. Parachutes would have been to slow and obvious to use so they had to use garbling guns. Used the wrongly you could easily break your arm. Miss your target and you ended up meeting the ground with an impact that would be like a bug hitting a windshield.  
  
Torrin tucked her self into a ball and flipped in the air, bringing her gun around to aim and then fire. The line shoot through the air and then going tight as the line went taunt. Torrin then yanked as hard as she could setting the hooks in the stone. She hit the building at a run to slow her momentum. When she finally came to a stop she looked down to see both Dex and Sky wave at her. They had all made it. Two lights streaked across the sky. Damon and Cassandra using magic. They would be waiting for them at the top, on the roof. Signaling the others they climbed up the ropes.  
  
Torrin and Dex reached the roof about the same time. Unhooking their lines they went over to were Cassandra and Damon waited.  
  
"Took you long enough." Cassandra smiled.   
Dex leaned in and spoke to Damon in a low tone. "Damon I think Sky landed wrong and hurt her ankle. She'll not admit to it but as leader you should be aware of it."   
  
Torrin smiled when she saw the flash of concern in Damon's eyes. It was brief but still there. Damon knew Sky would not appreciate him fussing over her. "Right," he acknowledged. "I'll help Sky with the line. You guys start working on the roof door.  
  
Things happened quickly after that. Damon had just reached down and taken Skylla's hand as explosions rocked the roof. Low flying craft swooped down and fired. Torrin yelled as she saw the blast throw Damon and Skylla over the edge. She didn't see what happened to them though, Dex grabbed her and threw her down, taking cover quickly as more bullets rained through the sky. He laid over her protecting her as Cas casted a shield around them. Tor could feel the bullets deflect off it.  
  
The radio she wore in her ear suddenly came alive. "Squad A, I have lost contact with the teams leader. Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission. We are coming to pick up."  
  
Torrin pushed Dex off her, but grabbed his hand and gave it squeeze. Only then did she realized they were not the only ones on the roof. People dressed in the uniforms of the Alliance were firing up at the crafts that where shooting down. The place was rapidly becoming a war scene. What on earth was going on?   
  
Torrin had no time for such questions . The SeeD helicopter moved in an tossed down the ladder. "We are aborting." Torrin said taking control of the situation, "I'll go first so I can provide cover fire for the two of you."   
  
The climb was hellish. Ships zoomed around them. Bullets sometimes coming so close she could feel them but she mad it to the top. Laying down on the floor she loaded her gun a took aim. Not really paying attention which side she hit more often. As far as she was concerned they both were her enemy. Cassandra joined her and began throwing Golden fire balls at the air craft. One or two went down in blaze.   
  
The helicopter began more of a target. Dex was still on the rope and Torrin felt a growing panic in her mind.  
She watched helplessly as her worse fears became a reality. Everything slowed. A missile flew right at them. The pilot had no choice but to pull up as fast as he could. Torrin caught hold of the side of the wall and Cassandra as they pitched, keeping them from falling out, but there was nothing she could do for Dex. He lost his grip and fell backwards. Crashing through a skylight and out of sight. Torrin hadn't even had time to scream. She just knelt there in shock at what she had just seen, one thought racing through her mind over and over.  
  
That hadn't happened, That hadn't happened, none of this had ever happened. 


	11. Coming of Darkness

Damon awoke, his body hurt everywhere. Skylla laid on top of him, still out cold. It came back to him then. A blast had thrown them over the edge. Skylla was still attached to her repel line and he had taken hold of her, so instead falling to their deaths they had been swung into the side of the building hard enough to go crashing into an office. Which would explain why he felt like he had been struck by a train. He had moved so he was the one to strike first.  
  
Gently he shook Sky. "Skylla? Skylla? Wake up."  
  
She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Damon? We're alive." She sat up and looked around.   
  
"For now we are, but I don't think that will be the case for long if we don't get moving soon." He tried to sit up also but feel back, gasping with the pain that had flared up his leg. Sky put a hand out and help him roll over just a bit to see what was wrong. A huge deep gash ran from his ankle across the back of his knee.   
  
Skylla winced. She could see the glass still stuck in it. "It's bad, but not life threatening. You… never mind, we need to get you out of here and to a doctor."  
  
Damon grabbed her arm. "No, I can't walk with this. I can't even hobble. You have to go as fast as you can. Avoid main hallways, remember they're probably still looking for us."  
  
"Damon I'm not just going to leave…"  
  
Damon cut her off. "Oh yes you are. It's better they catch one of us then both of us. You remember what they did to Torrin don't you?"  
  
Skylla was angry. Maybe she did care about him. "Which is why I'm not going to leave you to go through that."  
  
"Look I'm still the leader and I give you and order. A direct order. You fail if you don't obey me. Get out of here. Inform the others I'm hurt and need help. You'll just have to rescue me this time."  
  
Skylla threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I swear I'll never forgive you're dead when I come back. Not ever." She grabbed her gunblade and ran from the room.   
  
Damon reached up to his cheek, his hand came away wet. She had been crying.   
  
  
Eveonna made her way across the catwalk carefully, a factory area lay below her. They were getting closer to the fighting now. She could hear the muffled sounds of missiles and guns, every now and then a scream. The Alliance had set up a trap for the SeeD candidates, but The Upper Hand had found out what Garden had not. Hence the fighting that now raged above them. Eveonna had no idea why the groups were so desperate to get there hands on her cousin and friends, but she would not allow them to do so.  
  
Cloud followed her along the catwalk. One had on that huge sword of his. She had seen him use it had to admit that he knew how to fight, but else did she really know about him. Absolutely nothing, he made her edgy. A crash came from above, Eveonna quickly spun around and threw Cloud to the ground, landing on top of him. Stranger yet a wave of cold water washed over them, carrying with it bits of glass that cut.  
  
Cloud grunted at her weight on him. "Don't you think there are better times and places for this sort of thing?"  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and stood. Looking back she was surprised to see what had caused the crash. A boy with spiky blonde hair, dressed in a SeeD uniform laid unconscious on the path before them. "Dex!" She rushed over to him and turn him over to better look at him.  
  
Cloud joined her. "You know him?"  
  
Eve checked his pulse, still there, faint, but still there. "Yes, I met him once at a club. He is a friend of my cousin."  
  
"We better get him out of here then. He won't last long with out medical help. The guy is lucky to be alive after a fall like that."  
  
"I don't really understand how he is." Eve admitted. She helped Cloud hoist Dex to his back. As the left she gave one more look to the sky. She hoped the others were in better condition, she hoped she would see them all again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damon…"  
  
Damon had managed to drag himself over to the wall so he could lean against it.  
  
"Damon…"  
  
He was weak from the pain and loss of blood.  
  
"Damon…"  
  
And oh so very tired, feeling very alone, and very defeated.  
  
"Damon…"  
  
Again came that sweet deep whisper. Calling him. Was he dying? He did not want to die yet. He hadn't told Skylla he loved her yet. He hadn't told that to a lot of people he cared about. He was afraid too. He couldn't die, Sky would never forgive him. Damon opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Archist. It was over. Archist reached out and dug his heads into the wound, Damon screamed at the pain it caused him, but could not even put up a fight. Then suddenly the pain began to fade. He looked down to see the gash surrounded in red light and healing. Pieces of glass fell to the floor making a 'tink' sound as they landed. He could not help the tears that ran down his voice.  
  
"Why?" He asked breathing hard. "Why?"  
  
Archist shook his head. "Damon, you are one of us. You are not like them. You are sorcerer. I have come because you deserve to know the truth and you deserve the choice."  
  
Dracos snarled in the back of his mind, but Damon shut his GF's voice out. "What truth? I know the truth already." he was to tired to fight.  
  
"Do you Damon? The Garden and it's truth. Can you really trust Squall? He was not going to let you past the SeeD exam. The purpose of Garden is to fight Sorcerers, so it would be against there purpose to let you join. The fear those who are different. They all do. We do not fight to conquer the world and enslave those in it Damon. We fight to create a safe place for those like you and me. A place where we are normal. Where people will understand us. Where we can raise are children without fear of what happened to your mother will happen to them." Archist's voice seemed to ring with truth.  
  
Damon looked at him confused. He was unable to clear away the fog that seemed to be forming in his mind. "My mother? What about her?"  
  
Archist's face darkened. "You mean they didn't even tell you." there was outrage hidden in that voice. "Take my hand and I will bring you to her. Take my strength so you may see clearly."  
  
Damon reached out and took the gloved hand offered to him A powerful magic wrapped around them and when the world came back into focus the stood in the hospital room in front of Edea's bed. Everything was frozen around them, no one saw them. Damon looked into his mother's swollen face. She was barely recognizable. Damon raised his hand to her cheek, afraid even to touch her. Rage and anger began to boil in his blood. She would never hurt anybody. How has this happened.  
  
"I've a great respect for this women. While they raped her, while they beat her, not once did she use magic. Not once. She could have saved herself, but didn't. This is what I fight for. Those like her. If she had used her magic to save herself people would have seen her as evil. I can not sit by while our kind is tormented. Join us Damon. Think about it. Do you think Skylla can be with you when the people of Esthar hate sorcerers? She's the presidents daughter, her father would never allow it. Help us Damon. Your people need you. Join us."  
  
Damon's face was full of misery at hearing what Archist said. Tears streamed down his face but anger burned in his eyes. "What must I do?" Dracos roared in fury within Damon's head. 


	12. A Sorcerer's Knight

Each breath seemed a chore. She didn't have enough energy to lift her head from the cream pillowcases that covered of her pillows. The curtains where shut against the harsh sunlight that mocked her mood. Torrin didn't even bother to touch the plate of food that sat cold on the table across the room. She was home and safe. Not a scratch marked her body, but inside it felt has if she where bleeding to death. Misery ate at her like an disease. Dex, Skylla, Damon… all gone. Her best friends and her boyfriend, her love though she hadn't told him that. They were still young, but now…she would never get the chance. She sobbed again, but her tears had run out days ago. A week had passed since she had lost everyone, and everything. She could even look at her parents, her dream to be just like her father was dead. He would be ashamed of her. She was ashamed of herself.  
  
  
  
Dex woke up to sunlight shinning in his eyes and to voices coming from the other room. A quick glance around told him hand not been captured. The room was that of nice pent house in Esthar judging from the technology and furniture style. So what had happened? How had he survived?  
  
"WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM YOURS TRULY." answered his GF. As always the voice had the quite strength of an ocean behind it. "BROKE THE FALL WITH A SHEILD OF WATER, BUT YOU WHERE INJURED STILL. A WEEK HAS PAST SINCE THE FALL FROM THE FALL FROM THE SKY."  
  
Dex was bit shocked. Normally his GF did not speak to him so much. He was always there, just silent, except for short remarks. "Where am I? Why am I not a Garden?"  
  
"RELAX, I KNOW OF ONE YOU ARE WITH. YOU ARE SAFE."  
  
Dex leaned back on the pillows. He would feel a lot better if he knew where he was., but it seemed that that was all the information his GF was going to offer. The room told him little. It looked normal enough. Looking for clues he strained his hearing to distinguish the words coming from the next room.  
  
"…him alright." Came a male voice.  
  
A string of curses came from a female. A voice that sounded familiar in a way. "How did this happen?" she asked, angry with something. "How many attacks have there been?"  
  
"Four concerning him. He killed the man running against Laguna just yesterday and several others who tried to attack him." There was a clink of a bowl going in a sink and the sound of running water.  
  
"Well he's done what I wanted to. That man wanted to discriminate against all those with magic. It's no wonder the Alliance would want him taken out. Still the Alliance also wants to have sorcerers rule over the rest of us so they aren't any different, which is why I don't get how this happened."   
  
Dex had no clue what they were talking about and was getting tired. Closing his eyes he surrendered to the sleep his healing body desperately needed. He had feeling that he would soon need to be fighting again from what he had heard. He only wished he need who it was they were talking about.   
  
  
  
  
The air crackled with light as Damon stepped through the gate into the realm of the past, his realm. The room was in bad shape. Torrin had always had a bad temper. Old rose petals covered the floor, furniture was broken, cold food sat untouched on the table. The mirror on the wall had been smashed to pieces. When Damon stepped toward the bed they crunched under his feet. Looking down his image was cast back up at him. His black hair was messed and his amber eyes reflected the sadness he felt.  
  
He was alone. Like he had always been alone, because he was different from everyone else. His magic and his GF made him different, made others fear him. All he wanted was to be like the rest of them, normal, loved. He was so tired of being alone. With her he didn't feel alone though. That was why he was here. The amulet gave a strange red glow for a minute then it faded. He must remember why he was here. He had to bring her with him. He needed her.   
  
A click came and Damon looked up to find a gun leveled at his face. Vines came from no where and wrapped around his neck and arms. Damon remained still. He expected this. "Torrin?" he called. The gun dropped a bit. In the dim light he could just make out her piercing green eyes. "It's me Damon."  
  
"Damon?" In a flash of red hair the vines where gone and Torrin was in his arms crying. "I thought you were dead. Everyone disappeared during the exam except Cassandra."  
  
Damon wrapped his arms around her, protecting her. Did that mean Sky was dead? He would think about that later. He had a mission. The blade his Queen had given him weighed heavily on his shoulders, wrapped in velvet, hidden.   
  
"Torrin come with me, I need you." He whispered into here hair.  
  
"Come with you where?" Torrin took a step back.   
  
He could not answer that question. The Alliance had been cruel to her before. This time though Damon was there protect her from them. Archist would not harm her, nor would his Queen.   
  
"A Sorcerer needs his knight Torrin and your father was the best of them all. Come do for me what he did. Be my knight, fight for the alliance. Help protect me."  
  
"Damon you can't mean what you say. This isn't like you at all. What have they done."   
  
For the first time there was fear in her eyes as she looked up at him. She would leave him alone too? Torrin who had always been there for him. She would fear him.  
  
His mind went back to what his Queen had told him. A gun blade wrapped in black velvet hung on his back, a gift for his knight. The Queen's voice filled his head, resonating with power. "Show her the blade Damon and she will come. She can not resist it. Be careful not touch it yourself for blade sings only for two people, myself and your knight. Touching the hilt will destroy the mind of anyone else, even yours. Torrin however will not be able to resist it's song. Show it to her and she will be yours."  
  
"DAMON DON'T! NOT TOR, RUNAWAY FROM THEM. STOP IT NOW!" The words of Dracos were heated and almost lost in a growl.  
  
His GF was right though this was… no he couldn't finish the thought. He reached behind him and pulled out the blade. Flipping back the velvet to revel the silver blade. The Blade was etched with roses the contained stars in the middle. The blade glowed with a white light the illuminated Torrin's face. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the blade, her attention completely transfixed. The blade seemed to hum in his hands. Whatever magic had fashioned this weapon had been truly powerful.  
  
"Come with me Torrin. Let your blood sing with the sword. Come and be my knight. Together we shall create, together we shall destroy." He heard himself say though he wasn't sure it was truly him. Why had he done this? Why?  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE FOOL." Dracos answered his thoughts. His GF was right.  
  
Torrin took hold of the gunblade, the blade's white light turned red. A smiled curled on her lips as she spoke. "My Dream as it was my fathers dream. The sword sings for blood Damon." She bowed to him. "And your knight wants to hear it sing."  
  
He found himself nodding to her. Reaching out a hand he opened a portal. "Then it is time we leave." What had he done? 


End file.
